


my favorite view, my favorite you

by cacographist



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, chandler and monica, mondler au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacographist/pseuds/cacographist
Summary: minhyun and seongwu are a thing but they're not yet ready to tell the membersbasically a friends au or specifically a mondler au





	my favorite view, my favorite you

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg this is my very first legit fic ever so thanks for giving this a chance even tho the summary sucks lol i'll improve promise
> 
> this is heavily inspired by friends so if u alr watched it pls scream with me how onghwang big time radiates mondler energy
> 
> i was also greatly inspired by my fav fic authors such as dreamsailing, lucitae, and bapaldeul I LOVE THEM PLEASE GIVE THEM LOTS OF LOVE

"HYUNG! WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE! WOHOO!!! Daniel shouted cheerily while jumping up and down through Minhyun's door.

The owner of the room, shocked, quickly woke-up and sat on his bed. He immediately felt the tiredness and ache of his body that needs more rest but eventually got disturbed by a very enthusiastic puppy who has too much energy for his own good.

Said puppy quickly jumped his way out of the room to wake up the unlucky sleeping people next door while humming "just keep swimming" like Dory did in Finding Nemo.

They planned the celebration after planning and finalizing every little detail about their world tour. The plan is to go to a private resort, that all eleven of them payed for themselves, where they can unwind and be normal boys again. They were all siked about it that every time a member falls in a little stumble they remind each other of this sweet-sweet day to have more motivation.

Having a back-to-back 3-day concert is painful for all of them especially Minhyun who went through a tough diet and rough work-out sessions so that he can give back to the fans, in his own way, all the love that their group has been receiving since debut. So he groaned as he felt his sore bare back against the cold headboard of his bed.

He may be exhausted but he's still very excited about today's party with all his members, that is until something stirred beside him which was followed up by a loud groan that was not from him. A head emerged from the blanket followed up by a hand that picks its' own eyes to see what the fuss was about.

"Do you think Niel saw me?" Seongwu asked as he yawned, a little anxious that someone might have discovered him in Minhyun's bed right besides the owner while they're both only in their boxers.

 

<<<

 

They all just got back to the dorm from Gocheok Sky Dome after an amazing first day of concert to start the mark of their world tour. They're going to have a three-day concert in the first stop, which is Seoul, and now it's one down, two to go. It was a very successful concert for a rookie group, perfect performances, great guests, and sold-out tickets.

It was pretty much perfect for their group except for Minhyun. For the reason that he was sick so he wasn't able to perform his very much prepared solo stage. He felt so bad and disappointed for the fans and his members for not putting on a great performance or any performance for that matter.

So here he is in Seongwu's room, telling the younger about his frustrations and how he will make up to Wannables tomorrow on their second day.

"I just feel bad for them Seongwu-yah. They came but I couldn't give them a great stage." Minhyun said as he returns the bear hug Seongwu is wrapping him in.

"Sshh Minhyun-nie its gonna be okay. You need to put your health and self first, Okay?" The younger said as he caresses the older's back. He tries to think of other ways to comfort Minhyun but there's only one way he knows how.

Seongwu found out about this habit back in Produce 101 when they were a team for Sorry Sorry. The pressure, fatigue, and exhaustion are too much for Minhyun that he almost cried when they were done with rehearsals and were at the dorm but he didn't want it to obvious but the younger has a sharp eye so nothing gets past him easily. Seongwu observed Minhyun and Jonghyun cuddled when it was finally sleeping hours and he witnessed how the frown from last night turned into a ray of sunshine the next morning after cuddling with his dear friend Jonghyun.

They've done it several times in their times together in Wanna One even though they were from different rooms in both their dorms, they'd find a way or another, like how one would just go to the other's room.

"Let's wash up first and sleep here together, alright? I'll just tell Niel-lie to sleep on Sungwoon-hyung's room." The younger said, still hugging the older. He received a soft hum and "thank you" in reply.

They didn't break away for a good two minutes and only split when Minhyun contemplated that he's tired, they're both tired so he told Seongwu that he'll just go take a shower and his medicine on the 11th floor. Seongwu quietly replied with an "okay.”

 

🌑🌑🌑

 

Minhyun woke up because of his blaring alarm at 7 o'clock in the morning. His head is resting on Seongwu's chest even though he's the taller one of them. He can still feel the younger's chest heaving and the hand around his waist.

He knows Seongwu's exhausted so he carefully hug the black-haired adult baby and quietly slips out of bed.

The said adult baby sulks and pouts in his sleep and Minhyun tries his best to hold back his giggles. He failed when Seongwu's hand keeps looking for the missing body besides him. With a yawn the black-haired man wakes up.

"Minhyun-nie where are you going? Aren't you still sick?" Seongwu said, voice husky with concern.

"I'm feeling better now. Thanks for last night." Minhyun replied with a shy smile and makes his way to the door. "Gotta practice for my solo."

Seongwu yawned and tries to go back to sleep but not without a shy smile of his own as well.

 

🌒🌒🌒

 

They're all at the backstage getting ready for the second night. Loud cheers can be heard from the crowd through the backstage. Another full-house for the biggest boy group of the country. They all stand on the stage lift to start the hopefully perfect concert.

With his solo stage prepared and him not being sick, Minhyun thinks this can be a perfect night.

 

🌓🌓🌓

 

If the cheers were loud earlier, now you will literally hurt an ear because of the chaotic screams from fans as Minhyun descends offstage, shirtless.

He thought he already escaped from the loudness but with his members practically waiting for him with their own screams and congratulatory remarks, he feels his in-ears cracking bit by bit.

Being the nice and grateful person that he is, Minhyun smiled and accepted the hugs from all of them with a "thank you" to each of them.

"We're proud of you hyung!" A chorus by his dongsaengs while his two hyungs are at the back smiling like proud parents.

He thanked them again with a big smile, "Thank you guys really, I couldn't have done it without all of you." He said, and another round of applause and cheers erupt from his brothers.

With all the commotion he hadn't realized that a certain black-haired man is missing from their little celebration. So he goes to their trusted leader for answers.

"Hyung have you seen Seongwu?" He asked while still looking around.

"He's done with the outfit change so maybe in the restroom." Jisung said putting on the red jersey for their next stages.

"Okay. Thanks hyung." Minhyun replied and dashes away to the restrooms.

 

🌔🌔🌔

 

"Hey." The brunette said with a big smile outside the restroom door.

"Hey," the black-haired man replied with a pause. "You were great out there. I'm so proud of you." He added while he wraps his arms around the older.

Minhyun hugged back, "Thank you, you helped me big time."

"Me? Oh please I didn't even come to a single work-out session with you and Sungwoon-hyung." The younger said while laughing in the hug.

"Still, Thank you especially for last-" Minhyun got cut off as they hear the call for the next performance.

"Guess you have to save that for later." Seongwu said with a smile that accepts the older's gratitude.

So they quickly head back to their team with arms in each other's waists and smiles reaching their eyes.

 

🌕🌕🌕

 

Another successful concert, another exhausting but joyful night for all of them.

Two down, one to go.

Their love for performing and their fans is what keeps them going. With that love they are sure that tomorrow night's concert will be as successful if not even better than tonight and last night's concert. The same can be said for the future stops in their world tour, they will make every show better than the last one.

Minhyun is once again in Seongwu's room and is planning to sleep there again.

"Oh, it's okay hyung. I'm playing with Jihoon-nie and Woojin-nie all night anyways." Daniel said to Minhyun when the older asked him if he could sleep in his and Seongwu's room tonight (again).

"Niel-hyung hurry up! The game's starting!" They both hear Woojin screaming. 12 M.N. is really their 9 P.M. even with a schedule or none.

"Duty calls, bye hyung!" The blonde man said with giggles as he ran to the two 99-liners' room.

Just as Daniel stepped out, Seongwu came in with a soft smile, already washed up. Minhyun is done washing up too so there's only one thing left to do; cuddle.

 

🌖🌖🌖

 

The light are off, they're now in bed, hugging each other just like all the times they've done it before. Wearing the pajamas they got from Daehwi and Jinyoung from their debut days.

With the both of them being so talkative, cuddling isn't the only thing they've done. They talked their hearts out all night too. Talked about the concert, the fans, the staff, their members and anything they thought of.

As they were about to fall asleep, Seongwu looks straight at Minhyun and said with a cheeky grin, "I'm really proud of you tonight. I can't wait for you to wow them again tomorrow."

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you." The older said mirroring the grin on the younger's face.

"Let's sleep." Followed up by Minhyun and kisses the other's forehead with a laugh.

It's dark so he can't see the younger's face in shock but he can feel the stiffening of the body in his arms. He opened the lamp besides him and he witnessed Seongwu, eyes and mouth open so large while his right hand touches his lips.

"What?" Minhyun asked.

"Y-you," The black-haired man can't seem to produce words so he keeps pointing in his mouth. "K-kiss."

Minhyun seems to register what Seongwu was trying to say and it dawned upon him that the forehead he kissed was extra soft (and wet).

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The older said regretting that he didn't immediately questioned why the forehead felt different with his lips.

"N-no. It's okay." Seongwu said still in shock.

"No no, I mean it, I didn't mean to." The brunette is now thinking of ways on how he will make it up to Seongwu but he can't think of any so he asks. "How can I make it up to you? I'm really sorry Seongwu-yah."

A thought immediately occurs to the younger's mind but a blush comes with it so he covers his face. "You don't have to do anything. It's-it's really okay."

"Are you crying? I'm really sorry." Minhyun said as he tries to pull the younger's hands that covers his face.

"Oh my god Minhyun! Shut up!" The black-haired man is now frusrated as the older keeps saying sorry even though he already dismissed it.

"No! I won't shut up. See? You're screaming at me which means you're mad at-" Minhyun gets cut off as Seongwu is now the one who kissed him.

He froze as he sees the younger's face so close to his own. He sees Seongwu's eyes closed and feels his lips with his for a close minute before the younger pulled back.

"Now shut up and let's go to sleep." The black-haired man said, frusrated but not really as his reddening cheeks is a dead giveaway of what he's really feeling.

Seongwu closed the lamp and darkness envelopes the room again. Minhyun, still processing all that has happened finally got his senses back and he turns the back facing him and touches the other's lips with his.

Seongwu didn't even get to finish his "what the fuck" when they parted because the older seems so eager.

Their make-out session lasted for about three minutes and when they parted, they can hear each other's breathing both from kissing and the abnormally fast beating of their hearts. But Minhyun wonders why he is panting when the session was just lazy since they're both already tired and can't kiss for their life or maybe just him.

The panting continues as they seperate their bodies. They both try to catch their breaths for a solid minute and when they stop, laughter erupts. They don't know who started it but they both can't stop. Little giggles turns into huge wheezes with full-on clapping.

"That was so stupid!" Said by the brunette, wrapping his arms around his own stomach because it's starting to hurt from laughing.

"Hey!" Seongwu said as he slapped Minhyun's shoulders.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Questions the older while rubbing the spot the younger had hit him on.

"Are you saying I'm stupid? May I remind you that I have more experience than you." The younger said followed up by a scoff.

"Ongcheongie! I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about what we did silly." Minhyun says while still giggling.

"Oh, sorry." The younger is still giggling as well. "But you're right, that was stupid." More giggles.

The laughter slowly died down after.

"Now let's sleep." The older said with a big smile to the younger as he wraps Seongwu both in his arms and legs. Now he finally kisses the other in the intended target; the forehead.

"Goodnight." The younger replied with a kiss on the other's chin.

The two of them didn't know that the both of them couldn't stop smiling while trying to let sleep take over them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so u survived this mess lol 
> 
> thank you so much for putting up with it
> 
> i'll update as soon as inspiration strikes again


End file.
